


Enter Binary

by ShatteredTearz



Series: The Origin of Rigel [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blood and Violence, Emotionally Repressed, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Rigel stabs a guy and its Fucking Great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredTearz/pseuds/ShatteredTearz
Summary: The tenno had taken enough from their oppressors. Now emotionally reprogrammed, Rigel is unable to act on his feelings in most of his frames, including his Equinox. Regardless of his repressed nature, he is able to find SOME comfort in the Orokin slaughter... (Tenno OC Origin Story)





	Enter Binary

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my G Docs for a long while so like fuck it I'll post it here. I RP him on tumblr at SystemofRigel!

The Equinox made little noise as he touched down in the Orokin’s office. Nikana sheathed, he kept a hand at the hilt and the other on the scabbard. Folds upon folds of blue draped over arm and leg, the night form as brilliant as day. Void of any apparent eyes, his gaze was locked on an otherwise unknowing being a few paces away. Back turned and nails bitten, they frantically poured through data on the terminal before them, only to witness a glimpse of the Equinox through the reflection of the dim screen. 

Whipping around, they gave a panicked yelp, trying to bolt for the door to their left. The swish of sharp metal stabbed into their path, forcing their retreat back to the terminal. They fumbled at their belt, reaching for a weapon, before it was pointlessly knocked from their hand by the tip of a blade. The Orokin gasped frantically for air, backing further and further until they were cornered against the data they sought to retrieve. “B-... Binary…” Another sharp gasp sounded as the warframe stepped closer. “Y-You can’t-!”

 

“I can’t what?”

 

The warframe tilted his head, the voice of a young man echoing through its older looking form. The tip of his nikana poised against the Orokin noble, almost relishing in the knowledge of their panic. Even in such a situation, they sneered, baring pristine teeth in a later scowl. “You can’t  _ think _ to betray us,  _ Tenno _ …” Their words held venom, hopefully prodding the warframe’s thoughts. Yet he remained still as they glared. “We made you! We  _ control _ you! You cannot think you’re petty attempts will-!”

Another sentence cut off with a yelp. The Equinox slipping closer with terrifying speed, his delicate form pressing the edge of his blade against the Orokin’s neck. His tone was hushed, intending to hold venom but instead void of emotion. He asked so matter-of-factly. As if current events were a lie. As if the blade he held had vanished from his hands. “What is it you refer to us as? Refresh… my memory.” Another scowl in the face of the emotionless Equinox.

 

“D-... Devils. Devils, all of you…”

 

For a moment, he was silent. The warframe watched with an unnerving gaze… before pulling the blade across the Orokin’s neck. The motion was so quick that the other barely noticed it occurred until their lifeblood blasted from their veins. A gargled wail sounded as they crumpled to the ground, the crimson stained warframe stepping back as they did so. A hand desperately trying to stop the blood, they gave writhing scoots across the ground, attempting to fruitlessly crawl to safety.

The Equinox turned, draping azure billowing behind him as he headed for the door to their office. His form dripped red. Soaked and stained… It would be a miracle to get it out. To make sure his carefully colored frame wasn’t made a permanent purple. At least, those were his neutral thoughts as he came to the door’s control pad. A lock, an alarm, and much more all in one. His hand hovered over it before he tensed.

The warframe whipped around with that same ungodly speed, nikana in hand as he suddenly threw the blade. The Orokin, caught in a strangled roar of fury, was silenced. They’d retrieved their gun, aiming for the tenno before the blade pierced into their throat and pinned them to the cabinets they leaned against. Binary, the Equinox, straightened, giving another head tilt. Calmly, he strode over to retrieve his weapon, as if none of the gore or killing affected him. For a moment, however, he stared. He gazed down at the now crumpled, dieing “master” at his feet. For the orokin, life was quickly fading. Vision darkening. Sounds dull. The last image of that bloodied tenno above them.

  
“Hm. I feel....  _ sad _ .”


End file.
